Hysteria
by Azurela
Summary: What a lovely body you have," I whispered into your ear, "I think that I'd like to possess it." - says Roxas' stalker. Unfortunately he does just that. Will Roxas live? Or will he be killed after getting raped? Songfic for Hysteria. Warning: Rape


Rating: **M**

A/N: I seem to love writing songfics, and angst, so as I was listening to Hysteria (which belongs to Muse, not me) this started to come into my head. The best of both worlds, eh?

I do not own KH either. If I did, this wouldn't be called fan**fiction **and there would be much Akuroku and Zemyx love.

Oh, oh, and I would like to dedicated this to Samaloo, just cos I love her.

And, to not confuse anyone else, this is a a oneshot. -added for moonshadow- And no, Axel's not the rapist.

**--**

**Hysteria**

**--**

It all started when I saw you with your perfect honey colored spikes and those beautiful ocean blue eyes of yours as you passed me by.

Afterword, I couldn't stop thinking of you no matter what I did. It was almost enough to make me go insane.

_It's bugging me, grating me  
and twisting me around_

I had to be at least ten years your senior, but that didn't matter to me.

I had an uncontrollable urge to have you, to possess you, and so I began to watch you, to follow you, learning your name as I stalked you and waiting for the opportune moment to take you.

_yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
and turning inside out_

It was late, far too late for someone to be walking outdoors alone in a city like ours. But there you were, weren't you? Your bad judgment had given me my opportune moment that I'd been waiting oh so very long for.

I couldn't just let it pass by, now could I?

I grabbed you, and covering you mouth, dragged you into a darkened ally, out of view from passersby. Just in a necessary precaution. I pulled out the knife that I'd grown accustomed to carrying, just in case this moment came. Oh how I was glad that I had.

"What do you want?" you asked fearfully when I'd removed my hand from your mouth. You struggled, as forced your hands behind your back and pushed you against a brick building.

I took you in close up, smirking as I did, and liking what I saw, decided to answer your question, though a little indirectly.

"What a lovely body you have…" I whispered in your ear, "I think I'd like to possess it."

I frowned when you immediately started to scream and to call for help, and moved the knife to your neck as a response, making you stop. "Whether or not you're alive when I do is completely up to you," I hissed.

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul_

"Now then, are you going to be good?" I asked. I felt a rush of adrenaline as you trembled against me and nodded.

_and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control_

I gripped your arm, forcing you to walk in front of me until I'd led you to an abandoned building. It was faintly lit by flickering lights after I'd turned them on. You struggled when I turned you around and forced you down onto the ground, making me want you all the more. I tsked, pressing the cold metal to your throat once again.

"Didn't you say you'd behave?" I asked, almost breaking the skin until you spoke.

"Please, don't hurt me, I'll be good," you whispered, shaking, and trying very hard not to cry as you looked up into my face pleadingly, your beautiful sapphire meeting my jade.

_yeah it's holding me, morphing me  
and forcing me to strive  
to be endlessly cold within  
and dreaming I'm alive_

I laughed coldly then smirked. "Will you now?" I asked, knife still threatening to cut you at any moment. "Take your clothes off then," I said, making you sit up. "And don't even think about running away or I will kill you," I promised. I saw you nod, showing your understanding as you shook because of the new level of terror that had risen inside of you, making me love the situation we were in even more.

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul_

You lost your silent resolve not to cry as I bound your hands behind your back with your belt and forced you down again. I heard you sob, starting to cry as I started to touch your body, but didn't stop. I had to have you.

You cried even harder when I took off my pants, begging me to stop. It was distracting me so I grabbed your socks and stuffed them into your mouth so you couldn't speak.

_I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control_

Overcome with my need to possess you, I forced your legs up to your chest then forced my way inside of you, sinking into your still virgin depths, making you scream a bone chilling scream. I could still hear it despite how I'd gagged you.

_and I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode_

As much as I'd hated to hear a scream like that come from your pretty little form, I didn't stop, slamming into you faster and faster. Oh how I loved being inside of you as you continued to cry and emit muffled screams while writhing underneath me.

_and I'm breaking out  
escaping now  
feeling my faith erode_

I didn't stop until I'd had my way with you several times, loving the control that I had over you.

By the time I'd pulled away, I noticed that you were bleeding and that your eyes didn't shine as brilliantly as they used to. You didn't even respond when I touched your cheek then took the socks out of your mouth.

I grabbed hold of the momentarily forgotten knife and pressed it to your neck once more. Fresh tears spilled down your cheeks and I felt you tremble as I bent toward you, surprising you by pressing my lips to yours instead of killing you.

"If you tell anyone about this, Roxas, then I will find you again and kill you," I whispered above your lips.

Your eyes widened, and you visibly shook as more tears streamed down your face. "H-how did you know m-my name?" You barely asked, almost unable to choke it out. No, you definately hadn't expected me to know that.

I smirked at you as you continued to tremble. "Don't even think for a moment that I found you on accident," I said with an edge of coldness. You winced as I sat you up and undid your bindings. Then I let you fall back to the ground.

I pulled up my pants, and left after that, leaving you in that state, not really caring if you made it out okay or not.

I'd gotten what I wanted and I knew that you wouldn't tell anyone else.

That was all that mattered to me.

--

-End-

A/N: It's pretty easy to figure out that the victim's Roxas. (since his name's stated) But, can you guess who the rapist is? I'll give you a hint, he's male, has blonde hair, and he has green eyes. –more than one hint, so hopefully you'll get it-

If you still haven't gotten it, he's number four of org. XIII.

Anyway, was it okay? Did the song fit?

Don't be shy! If you liked it, please tell me that you did. If you didn't like it, then you can tell me that too :P

I really do appreciate, as well as love, hearing any comments that my readers, possibly fans, have (:

So please do let me know how I did by reviewing!


End file.
